Photographs and the Teasings
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Both Kid and Law was unpacking their stuffs in their room in their new house. Law stumbled across the album that had piqued his interest, of course, Kid did too. Prompt Challenge: Day 18. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, this came out earlier than usual, because the plot was automatically formed the moment I saw this prompt. I'm really sorry that it turned out to be ooc or something, it was really difficult gosh. But oh well, I hope you enjoy today's story! Thank you!

Prompt: **Photographs**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law nor One Piece. I do wish to own their photographs though -dies-

* * *

As they finally arrived at their destination, they parked into the garage of their new house. One by one, Kid and Law both removed the boxes from their car into the house. Most of the bigger stuffs had been delivered already; all that was left was their personal belongings that they wanted to transport themselves. Soon, all the boxes were all unloaded from their car.

After the tiring process of carrying those boxes, they finally took a chance to examine their new house. Because some furniture had not arrived, their house looked really empty. As fast as their interest was piqued, it was lost. Nevertheless, the both of them couldn't be happier to live together.

Together, they sat down on the floor in their room. Kid was being extremely irritated by the amount of things that he had to tidy up. On the other hand, Law was multitasking almost expertly. He was unpacking his stuffs, dusting them off, sneaking glances at Kid's frown and peeking at Kid's box of _things. _Law was extremely curious at what was in that box filled with so many things. He thought Kid would have much lesser things considering he threw a lot, and boy, he was so wrong.

Law got his chance to finally look at a particular object when Kid had gone to the bathroom. It was a book-like thing that looked extremely old. The leather coating had worn off and there were uncountable amount of creases. He held it carefully in his hands and opened it up after dusting it off. The moment Law opened it, he knew that this would be a priceless treasure, a _photo album. _The first photo – Kid, well was in a kid form. Looking through the album made a silly grin, which Law was trying to fight away, crept up to his face.

Kid was tinkering with a small toy robot; his eyes could not even be seen by the huge smile that he was wearing.

Law's amused moment was quickly disrupted by the opening of the bathroom door. It was too sudden; Law did not have a chance to put the treasure back in its place. A blush tinted Kid's cheek when he realized what Law was looking at. _Fuck, he should have just thrown it away. _

"Aw, Eustass-ya, you're so cute ~"

The moment the sentence got out through Law's lips, no more sentences were formed by him. He was busy clutching the album to his stomach, curled up; laughing at the reaction Kid was giving him. Chain was curses were heard from Kid as he stormed towards the laughing male.

In a swift movement, he took hold both of Law's arms, trying to retrieve the album filled with his embarrassing moments. Of course, Law wasn't going to give up that easily, especially when he had not finish looking through it. Still laughing, Law gripped the album tightly in his hands, which was restrained by Kid. Nope, he wasn't going let up.

However, his strength was overwhelmed by Kid, partly due to him laughing too much, and partly because Kid obviously had much more strength than him, not that he would admit to it anyway. Finally, Kid yanked the book away from Law's grip, he was embarrassed, frustrated but at the same time, he felt the fluttering of his heart upon hearing Law's laughter.

After the embarrassing incident, the both of them went back to unpack their stuffs. Kid was being extra alert of Law's gaze; he didn't want any more weird things to be found by Law. Before they even knew it, the sun was already setting. Their room was warmed up by the orange glow of the sun. The both of them stood up, giving their limbs a satisfying stretch.

Together, the both of them head down to the kitchen, cooking up a simple meal to fill their growling stomach. Dinner was fairly disturbing for Kid. The smirk that was present on Law's lips was driving him mad. His mind wasn't doing a good job at ignoring the obvious provocation either. Finally reaching his limit, he decided to speak up and make Law suffer for looking through the album. But, he was a second too late, Law stood up, placed his empty plate in the sink and head up the stairs.

"I'll go unpack my stuff first, I want to have an early night."

Sighing, Kid nodded, he was also done with his dinner – he was just too lazy to deal with the dishes. Getting up too, he placed his plate in the sink, figuring that he would do them later. He too, climbed up the stairs, maybe he should unpack his stuffs quickly too.

As he opened the door, he was met with Law shoving something into the top cabinet of their wardrobe. A smirk tugged at his lips when he caught Law's surprised face, even though it lasted not more than a second.

"Heh, what is that?"

Kid could see the slight hesitation and delay in Law's reply.

"Some stuffs that I rarely use."

"Oh really? Let me take a look."

Taking Kid's unnaturally tall height into consideration, he easily took hold of the thing that was in Law's hand. Law's struggling was useless. Suddenly, Kid stopped his attempts at trying to get hold of the mysterious object. Instead, his hand found its way to Law's wrist and pinned Law against the wardrobe, immobilizing Law. Easily, his other hand reached out to get the thing Law was desperately trying to hide.

With slight difficulty, Kid managed to open up the book in his hands. He had known what it was the moment he saw Law hiding it. _Law's photo album. _The smirk tugged at his lips, growing bigger by the second.

One particular photo in the album caught Kid's eyes. It was obviously taken without Law's knowledge. In the photo, Law was playing around with a toy stethoscope, his eyes large and staring at the camera, he was definitely caught off guard by the shutter of the camera. The clueless and surprised expression on Law was… _extremely adorable. _Kid didn't even know that Law was capable of being such a cutie pie.

At his thoughts, he chuckled out loud. Law's face was scrunched up in an annoyed frown. Kid couldn't possibly pass up this splendid chance for his payback.

"Aw, Trafalgar, you used to be so cute, what happened?"

Kid could almost feel the annoyance flowing out of Law, but he wasn't going to back down.

"Then why not you go fuck that photo instead?"

"Now, why would I do that when I have such a sexy, pissed off Trafalgar _pinned _here?"

With the emphasizing of the correct word, the frown on Law's face deepened along with Law's narrowed eyes. One last laugh slipped past Kid's lips before it was planted against Law's, silencing any curses that was about to escape.

* * *

Author's Note: Okaay, as usual, thank you for giving my story a chance! Your views, favorite and follow means so much so me. Of course, the reviews encouraged me to continue this challenge too! Thank you so much! 12 more days to go!

**To StatistNr27 - **Awww! Thank you! I'm glad that my story managed to put a smile on your face! It means so much to me! You see, long stories aren't my strength, I will screw up the story along the way so yea! But I'll try sometime later ~ Thank you for your reivew! Your English is great already! Thank you! Have a nice day! :D


End file.
